1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door locking arrangement which includes a permutation lock having a control shaft extending therefrom and an actuating means, such as a lever handle or door knob, for effecting retraction of a latch member, and link means for interfering with such retraction on actuation of the actuating means when an incorrect combination is inserted into the permutation lock, the link means being operatively connected to both the actuating means and the control shaft More specifically, the invention relates to such an arrangement having a symmetrical link means.
2. Description of Prior Art
One such arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,377, Van Deudekom, July 24, 1973. The patented arrangement includes a clutch system having a latch operating disc 37 which is operatively connected to control shaft 18 of permutation lock 14 through a linkage system 73, and a knob disc 38 which is operatively connected to the actuator means (door knob 12) through a system of shafts and sleeves. Because of the lack of symmetry of the patented arrangement, it is adapted to be coupled to a door knob which rotates in one direction only. If the arrangement is to be coupled to a door knob which rotates in the opposite direction, then substantial modifications must be made tot he arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,110, Fish et al, Feb. 3, 1987, teaches an arrangement similar to the arrangement taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,377 but which additionally includes an automatic delay relocking device. The latter patented arrangement has the same lack of symmetry as the arrangement of the former patent.